Rie Tanaka
Rie Tanaka (田中 理恵 Tanaka Rie), born January 3, 1979 in Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan is a singer and voice actress (seiyuu). Notable among her numerous roles are Lacus Clyne in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, Chii and Freya in Chobits, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke in Strike Witches and Suigintou in the anime adaptation of Rozen Maiden. In 11eyes CrossOver, she voiced for Kanae Kuroshiba. Personal life As a child, Tanaka took singing classes and garnered respect by performing in a number of concerts. After graduating high school, she joined one of Tokyo's popular animation companies and took on singing roles for some of her characters. She has a fan club named Café de Rie. She is known to own a few animals, such as a kitten and also a puppy. She is not fluent in English. Tanaka has released three albums: Garnet, 24 Wishes and Kokoro, but did not gain much success. Tanaka is also a member of the Steel Angels, a singing trio composed of the three lead seiyuu of Steel Angel Kurumi, together with Atsuko Enomoto and Masayo Kurata. Tanaka published a photo collection called Ayarie in May 2009. Anime, video game and radio drama roles Lead roles in bold. *''.hack//Sign'' - Morgana *''11eyes CrossOver'' - Kanae Kuroshiba *''Air Gear'' - Simca *''Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka'' - Shina Mitsuki *''Angel Tales'' - Kingyo no Ran *''Arad Senki: Slap Up Party'' - Hiria *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' - Shimazaki *''Asura Cryin''' - Shuri Kurosaki *''Atashinchi'' - Fubuki Haruyama *''Azumanga Daioh'' - Yomi *''Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future'' - Medoute *''Burn Up Scramble'' - Matsuri Tamagawa *''Burst Angel'' - Sei *''C³'' - Alice Bivorio Basskreigh *''Canaan'' - Liang Qi *''Chobits'' - Chi/Elda/Freya *''Cosmicbreak'' - Icy *''D.N.Angel'' - Towa-chan (Towa no Shirube) *''Darkstalkers'' - Morrigan *''Trouble Adventure'' - Mitsuki Sanada *''Eve no Jikan'' - Sammy *''Final Fantasy XIV'' (Miquote vocal effects) *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' - Emina Hanaharu *''Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu'' - Ren Mikihara *''Futari wa Pretty Cure - Max Heart'' - Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *''GetBackers'' - Haruki Kaoru *''Gravitation'' - Ayaka Usami *''Granado Espada'' - Female Warlock (Elementalist) *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai'' - Mariel *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai La Verite'' - Mariel *''Hataraki Man'' - Hiroko Matsukata *''Hatsukoi Limited'' - Misaki Yamamoto *''Hayate no Gotoku'' - Maria *''Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season'' - Maria *''Hell Girl'' - Akane Sawai *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' - Mysterious Lady/Nomura-san (Episode 17,21) *''Kara no Kyoukai (movie)'' - Kirie Fujou *''Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'' - Bianchi, Hibird, Uri *''Kimikiss pure rouge'' and KimiKiss (PS2) - Eriko Futami *''Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de'' - Ageha Kuki *''Kaichou wa Maid-sama'' - Satsuki (Drama CD) *''Macross Frontier'' - Monica Lange, Miranda Merin *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - Morrigan Aensland *''My-Otome'' and Mai-Otome Zwei (OVA) - Tomoe Marguerite *''Mega Man Zero series'' - Ciel *''Memories Off 6: T-wave'' - Rein Suzushiro *''Miami Guns'' - Kaken Musume *''MM!'' - Michiru Onigawara *''Mnemosyne: Mnemosyne no Musumetachi'' - Sayara Yamanobe *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' - Lacus Clyne *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Lacus Clyne and Meer Campbell *''Moonlight Mile - Riyoko Ikeuchi *''Moonlight Mile 2nd Season -Touch Down- - Riyoko Ikeuchi *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' - Ghibli Cheering Section *''Namco × Capcom'' - Ki and Sylphie *''Neptune'' - Neptune/Purple Heart *''Phantasy Star Portable'' - Helga *''Phantasy Star Universe'' - Karen Erra *''Pocket Monsters'' - Saori (Solidad), Mars *''Psychic Academy'' (ONA) - Orina *''Queen's Blade'' - Nyx/Nix *''Red Garden'' - Lula *''Ring ni Kakero'' - Takane Kiku *''Rizelmine'' - Kyouko Yachigusa *''Rozen Maiden'' Series - Suigintou *''Rune Factory Frontier'' - Drop *''Sadamitsu the Destroyer'' - Yayoi *''Stellvia'' - Kayama Akira *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' - Kirijou Mitsuru *''Shinryaku! Ika Musume'' - Chizuru Aizawa *''Shinryaku!? Ika Musume'' - Chizuru Aizawa *''Sora Kake Girl'' - Xanthippe *''Kurumi'' - Saki *''Strike Witches'' - Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *''Strike Witches 2'' - Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *''Shounen Onmyouji'' - Tenitsu *''Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi'' - Murno *''Tears to Tiara'' - Octavia *''Touhou Musou Kakyou'' - Sakuya Izayoi *''Toradora!'' - Yuri Koigakubo *''Uchuu no Stellvia'' - Akira Kayama *''UFO Princess Valkyrie'' - Sanada *''Yozakura Quartet'' - Mariabelle *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' - Vivian Wong *''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' - Sakuya Haibara Dubbing *''Along Came Polly'' - Polly Prince *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' - Fire Control Operator *''Down in the Valley'' - October (Tobe) *''King of California'' - Miranda *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' - Katherine "Kat" Manx Anime Films *''Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth'' - Maria Pachislot *''Gokuraku Parodius'' - Chichi bin Tarika Tokusetsu *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' - Virgo Zodiarts Discography Songs anime/video games *''Azumanga Daioh'' **Oishii Kimitachi (Yomi's image song) **Sorezore no One Way (Yomi's second image song) *''Bakuretsu Tenshi'' - Breathe (Sei's image song) *''Chobits'' **Raison d'être (ED1) (Reason To Be) **Ningyo hime (ED2) (Doll/Mermaid Princess) **I Hear You Everywhere (Chi image song) **Hitomi no Tonneru **Shiranai Sora *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' **"DUAL!" (alternate version in episode 14) *''Mega Man Zero'' Soundtracks **L'oiseau du bonheur (vocal version of Ciel's theme for Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero IDEA) **Freesia (vocal version of the Area Zero and Caravan themes for Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero PHYSIS) *''Gundam SEED'' **Shizuka na Yoru ni **Mizu no Akashi *''Hayate the Combat Butler|Hayate no Gotoku!'' **Epu Romanesque (Maria character song) **Kakurenbo (2nd character song) **Kanpeki, Egao Desu *''Gundam SEED Destiny'' **Fields of Hope **EMOTION **Quiet Night C.E. 73 *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai'' - Song of the Hanaukyo Maid team *''Hanaukyo Maid Tai La Verite'' - Voice of heart *''Mabinogi'' - Eternal (for the commercial of the Mabinogi game in Japan) Singles Raison d'être Released May 22, 2002 # Raison d'être # Hitomi no Tunnel # Raison d'être (Original Karaoke) Ningyo Hime Released August 21, 2002 # Ningyo Hime # Soshite Sekai wa Kyomo Hajimaru -Chii Ver.- # Kata Koto no Koi -Chii Ver.- # Ningyo Hime (without Rie) Yasashii Jikan no Naka de Released August 10, 2009 # Yasashii Jikan no Naka de # Yasashii Jikan no Naka de (Piano version) # Yasashii Jikan no Naka de ~Instrumental~ Albums garnet Released February 7, 2001 # Eien ni Shinyu (acappella version) # Boku wa kimi ga suki # Have You Never Been Mellow (song)|Have You Never Been Mellow # KISS Kara Hajimaru Miracle (Jazz Version) # Like a favorite song # garnet # Umi no mieru oka de # Anata ni nita hito # SKY # Tadaima 24 wishes Released January 3, 2003 See 24 Wishes Kokoro Release: October 20, 2010 # Let it be # Dilemma # in or out? # Tsuki to Dance # SUPERMAN # Ningyo Hime no Namida # FRAME # Kokoro # Sora Tobu Pierrot # Orange Mini Albums Chara de Rie Released September 10, 2003. The album reached #34 on Oricon weekly chart and stayed on charts in 4 weeks. # Katakoto no Koi -Chii Ver.- # Let Me Be With You -Chii Ver.- # Soshite Sekai wa Kyou mo Hajimaru -Chii Ver.- # Mizu no Akashi -Acoustic Ver.- # Shizuka na Yoru ni # JUDY Category:Real life